Burung
by seizenber
Summary: "Midorima!" sela Akashi yang kini memandangnya serius, "Hentikan ucapan menjijikanmu itu sekarang juga. Kupikir kau orang yang cukup sopan untuk tidak mengatakan hal semacam itu kepada kami, terutama kepada seorang gadis seperti Momoi."/ Hari itu, Midorima kehilangan lucky-itemnya./ Teiko-era!


_**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan gue nggak ngambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
><em>

_**Warning:** Seperti biasa, gue nggak menjamin ini bersih dari typo ataupun IC, OOC!Midorima mungkin ya (?), ambiguness, mesumness, deelel._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Burung<strong>_

_Presented by __**sei**_

* * *

><p>Hari itu berjalan seperti biasa dengan kegiatan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan hari sebelum-sebelumnya. Persis seperti kemarin, Midorima Shintarou akan selalu menyempatkan diri meski dalam waktu kepepet pun demi mendengarkan ramalan zodiak dari Oha-Asa agar bisa menghindari keapesan untuk para Cancer seperti dirinya.<p>

Dan ketika pemuda itu memasuki lingkungan sekolah SMP Teiko, semua mata langsung memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada Midorima yang membawa sebuang sangkar dengan seekor burung gereja yang ditangkap olehnya pagi tadi sebelum ia berangkat sekolah. Ah, tentu saja burung gereja tersebut adalah _lucky-item_ Midorima untuk hari yang cerah itu.

"Midorima, mana benda keberuntungan yang selalu kaubawa? Jangan-jangan kau menjadi _haters_ Oha-Asa sekarang," komentar Aomine seraya tersenyum jahil saat melihat kedatangan Midorima ke dalam kelas mereka tanpa _lucky-item_ apapun yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

Sebenarnya Aomine sendiri malas juga harus duduk sebangku dengan cowok seaneh dan se-_gaje_ Midorima, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Orang semacam Aomine akan sangat membutuhkan bantuan Midorima mengingat ia tak sekelas dengan Momoi.

"Tutup mulutmu, Aomine. Benda keberuntunganku tidak ada urusannya dengamu, lagipula aku selalu mengikuti saran Oha-Asa agar tidak kena sial terus sepertimu, nanodayo," balas Midorima seraya menaruh tasnya di atas mejanya sementara kandang burung tadi sudah ia taruh di depan kelas mengingat gurunya pasti tak akan mengizinkannya untuk membawa benda itu ke dalam kelas.

Aomine mendengus mendengar ucapan pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Terserah, asal tidak mengganggu pemandangan saja."

Tak lama kemudian bel tanda jam pelajaran dimulai pun sudah berbunyi nyaring. Dan seperti sebelumnya, kegiatan belajar dan mengajar pun berjalan lancar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa jam telah terlewati hingga bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Namun berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain, hari ini masih ada kegiatan latihan basket sehingga mau tak mau Midorima harus segera datang tepat waktu daripada kena kultum dari Akashi. Aomine? Oh, ia tidak begitu peduli bila Aomine mau bolos atau tetap latihan.

Namun, saat Midorima berjalan keluar kelas ia dibuat terkejut dengan hilangnya sangkar burung yang seingatnya sudah ia taruh di sana. Kalau seandainya saja Midorima dapat menjadi sosok OOC khusus untuk hari itu, sudah pasti ia akan segera berteriak kemudian menangis pilu sama seperti saat dimana patung kodok "Kerousuke" miliknya pecah berkat anak dari tim baseball sekolahnya.

Dengan kelimpungan, Midorima langsung tancap gas menuju tempatnya latihan seraya sebisa mungkin matanya melihat ke seluruh penjuru demi keberadaan burung gerejanya. Sayangnya, meskipun ia sudah tiba di depan _gymnasium_ Teiko pun ia masih belum bisa mendapatkan burung gereja berbulu hijaunya kembali.

Kemudian terlihat yang baru hadir di sana hanyalah Momoi, Kuroko, dan Generasi Keajaiban selain Midorima. Mereka (tanpa Akashi, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara) dibuat terkejut dengan pintu _gym_ yang terbuka lebar. Mereka semua menatap Midorima dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus aneh, belum lagi wajah Midorima yang menyiratkan kepanikan besar.

Napas Midorima juga masih belum beraturan akibat ia setengah berlari dalam keadaan panik tadi. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Midorima tak bisa menahan diri untuk menanyakan keberadaan benda keberuntungannya yang mungkin saja diketahui oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalian semua…," Midorima menjeda sebentar, namun terlihat Akashi dan Kuroko masih sibuk bersiap-siap. Sementara Murasakibara seperti biasa memakan cemilannya dengan Kise yang asyik _selfie_ dengan ponsel barunya. Di sebelah mereka Aomine, seperti biasa, menghabiskan waktu sebelum latihan yang sebenarnya untuk tidur sebentar.

_Kenapa mereka sibuk sendiri, nanodayo?!_

Lalu Midorima beralih ke Momoi yang tengah bermain dengan ponsel gadis itu.

"Momoi," panggil pemuda itu membuat Momoi langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa, Midorin?" tanya gadis itu.

"Apa kau pernah melihat burungku?!"

Suara Midorima yang terlalu keras membuat semua yang ada di sana langsung terdiam bagaikan patung setelah mendengar pertanyaan ambigu tersebut. Bahkan Akashi dan Kuroko pun turut berhenti berberes-beres di dekat sana berkat pertanyaan Midorima. Kini semua mata tertuju ke arah Midorima yang justru gerah dengan pandangan mereka.

"Kyaaa! Midorin mesuuuum!" seru Momoi seraya menutup kedua telinganya sebelum akhirnya gadis itu langsung berlari keluar dari ruang tempat latihan tersebut. Namun Midorima malah dibuat kesal dan merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Momoi. Apa maksudnya dia mesum?!

Dan ketika Midorima mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah teman-teman setimnya, ia mendapatkan pandangan-pandangan yang tak jauh berbeda dari saat Momoi mendengar pertanyaannya tadi. Mereka semua masih terlihat begitu terkejut dengan seorang Midorima Shintarou yang kini memberi mereka pandangan kesal pula karena tak mendapat jawabannya.

"Apa kalian tidak melihat burungku juga? Burungku itu memiliki bulu berwarna hijau daun dengan ukurannya yang agak gemuk dan cukup besar untuk jenis—"

"Midorima!" sela Akashi yang kini memandangnya serius, "Hentikan ucapan menjijikanmu itu sekarang juga. Kupikir kau orang yang cukup sopan untuk tidak mengatakan hal semacam itu kepada kami, terutama kepada seorang gadis seperti Momoi."

"Apa maksud—"

"Akachiiin~, aku izin ke UKS dan tidak latihan dulu hari ini. Tiba-tiba aku tidak _mood_ makan dan rasanya mual~," sahut Murasakibara seraya membawa beberapa kantung cemilannya ke dalam tasnya sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan _gymnasium_. Wajahnya jelas sekali seperti orang menahan muntah.

"Tee-he, Akashicchi, sepertinya aku akan menemani Murasakibaracchi menuju UKS. Kasihan kalau terjadi apa-apa di perjalanannya-ssu," dan belum mendapat jawaban dari Akashi pun pemuda cantik itu langsung _ngibrit_ demi menghindari si mesum terselubung Midorima.

Kemudian Aomine beranjak berdiri. "Oi, Akashi, aku malas kalau hanya kita saja yang latihan. Belum lagi berkat si Midorima aku jadi tidak bisa tidur siang dengan tenang karena memikirkan burung_nya_ yang hilang itu. Lagipula, Midorima, kalau kau baru disunat tidak perlu norak begitu cara mengatakannya."

Lagi-lagi pemuda hitam dekil itu langsung kabur menyusul teman-temannya yang lain keluar dari tempat latihan. Akashi hendak bicara kepada Kuroko, namun tampaknya pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu sudah menggunakan _misdirection_ andalannya demi menghindari larangan izin dari Akashi begitu pun dengan Midorima.

Kini Akashi menatap Midorima dengan tatapan mencekam. "Midorima, sepertinya kau harus diberi penghargaan berkat membuat jadwal latihan yang seharusnya sudah berlangsung hari ini jadi batal karena pertanyaan menyesatkan darimu itu."

Midorima terbelalak. "Tu-tunggu, Akashi! Aku masih belum bisa mengerti mengapa kalian sebegitunya menanggapi pertanyaanku, nanodayo—"

Dan tak lama kemudian, hanya terdengar erangan (?) dari dalam _gymnasium_ tersebut.

**Tamat**


End file.
